3.14 Exposé
Für die TV-Serie Exposé siehe: Exposé (TV-Serie) „'Exposé'“ ist die 14. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 63. Episode von Lost. Nachdem Nikki scheinbar tot vor Hurley und Sawyer zusammenbricht, finden die Überlebenden Paulo in demselben Zustand. Bei den Versuchen, zu ermitteln, wie es dazu gekommen ist, merken sie, wie wenig sie über die beiden wissen. Währenddessen gesteht Charlie die Wahrheit über den Angriff der Anderen auf Sun. Die Rückblenden zeigen, was Nikki und Paulo vor Flug 815 in Australien erlebt haben. Außerdem werden bestimmte Ereignisse auf der Insel vom Tag des Absturzes bis zum aktuellen Tag aus der Sicht der beiden dargestellt. Inhalt Rückblenden Vor der Insel thumb|left|200px|[[Mr. LaShade.]] “ im Stripclub.]] Ein Moderator kündigt den Auftritt von „Corvette“ an, die „der Stolz von St. Paul“ ist. Dabei handelt es sich um Nikki, die in einem Strip-Club als Tänzerin arbeitet. Sie beobachtet, wie ein Mann mit einem Koffer ein Büro betritt und folgt ihm, nachdem sie sich ihren Mantel wieder angezogen hat. Als sie hereinkommt, öffnet dieser Mann gerade seinen Koffer, der voller Geld ist. Sie konfrontiert ihn damit und sagt, dass das Geld für ein Waisenhaus ist und dass Mr. LaShade in Wahrheit „die Kobra“ sein muss. Der Mann mit dem Koffer richtet eine Waffe auf sie, die sie ihm jedoch schnell aus der Hand treten kann. In dem Moment, als sie damit auf Mr. LaShade zielt, schießt dieser sie an und sie fällt scheinbar tot zu Boden. Zwei weitere Tänzerinnen, Amanda und Crystal kommen und LaShade erzählt ihnen, dass Corvette für die Kobra gearbeitet hat und dass dieser dafür bezahlen wird. Eine Stimme ruft „''Und … aus!“ und ein Crewmitarbeiter schließt eine Filmklappe mit der Aufschrift „Exposé“. Billy Dee Williams, der in Exposé den Charakter LaShade spielt, ist Nikki beim Aufstehen behilflich. Der Regisseur der Sendung, Howard L. Zukerman, kündigt an, dass dies die letzte Episode für Corvette war und die Filmcrew applaudiert Nikki. Zusammen gehen sie nach draußen und unterhalten sich über eine mögliche Rückkehr ihres Charakters, während im Hintergrund das Sydney Opera House zu sehen ist. Er fragt, ob sie Sydney verlassen will, um nach Los Angeles zurückzukehren, aber sie erklärt, dass sie ihn liebt und ihn nicht verlassen wird. 84 Tage zuvor (4 Tage vor dem Absturz) kurz vor seinem Tod.]] Howard und Nikki essen in seinem Haus und er stellt ihr seinen neuen Koch Paulo vor. Sie macht Komplimente über sein Essen und Howard erklärt, dass Paulo nach Sydney gekommen ist und ihn jeden Tag in seinem Büro besucht hat, bis er ihn angestellt hat. Howard weist Nikki an, sich ein Brötchen zu nehmen und sie sieht, dass er in dem Brotkorb ein mit Diamenten besetztes Armband für sie versteckt hat. Er will gerade erklären, warum seine Frau die Hochzeit von ihm und Nikki behindert, als er sich an die Brust fassen muss. Nach einiger Zeit kommt Paulo heraus, um seinen Puls zu überprüfen, und stellt seinen Tod fest. Nikki nimmt seine Halskette, an der ein Schlüssel hängt und beschwert sich darüber, dass sie das gleiche Gericht essen musste wie er. Sie betreten Howards Umkleide und öffnen einen versteckten Safe, von dem Nikki behauptet, dass niemand anders davon weiß. Paulo will sich eine Zigarette anzünden, aber Nikki hält ihn davon ab, damit er keine Beweise hinterlässt. In dem Safe befindet sich eine Matrjoschkapuppe auf deren Inhalte sie wiederum mit dem Ausruf „''Oh, Scheiße! Ich fass es einfach nicht!“ reagiert. 80 Tage zuvor (0 Tage vor dem Absturz) Während die beiden in einem Restaurant im Flughafen von Sydney sitzen, liest Paulo Nikki einen Zeitungsartikel vor, der darüber berichtet, dass Howard L. Zukerman an Herzversagen gestorben ist. Sie lachen und küssen sich, und Nikki fragt nach Paulos Kaugummis. Er erklärt ihr, dass es sich um Nikotinkaugummis handelt, weil er mit dem Rauchen aufgehört hat. Sie stoßen mit Champagner an und werden abgelenkt, als Shannon sich laut darüber beschwert, dass es keine freien Plätze im Wartebereich gibt und dass Boone es nicht geschafft hat, ihnen Plätze in der ersten Klasse zu beschaffen. Boone fragt Paulo höflich nach einem der Stühle an dem Tisch der beiden, den er Boone auch überlassen will. Shannon zieht ihn jedoch davon weg und wirft ihm vor, dass er „mit wildfremden Typen flirtet“ und sie deshalb zu spät kommen. Nikki bittet Paulo darum, ihr zu versprechen, dass sie nie so enden wie Shannon und Boone. Auf der Insel 80 Tage zuvor (0 Tage nach dem Absturz) nach dem Absturz.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Nikki und Boone.]] Die Überlebenden von Flug 815 laufen nach dem Absturz unter Schock durch die Trümmer des Mittelteils. Nikki rennt an Shannon vorbei, die nach Boone schreit und sucht ihre Tasche, als Gary Troup gerade von der Turbine eingesogen wird, die daraufhin explodiert. Nikki ruft nach Paulo und dreht einen Überlebenden um, bei dem es sich um Leslie Arzt handelt, der fragt: „''Leben wir noch? Haben wir überlebt? Sieh mich an. Bin ich verletzt? Bin ich verletzt?“ Boone kommt vorbeigelaufen und fragt sie nach einem Kugelschreiber. Dann entdeckt sie Paulo, der unter Schock auf das Meer starrt. Sie berührt besorgt sein Gesicht und fragt ihn, ob er die Tasche gefunden hat. Paulo ist schockiert darüber, dass für sie der Verbleib der Diamanten wichtiger ist als das Wohlergehen von ihm und den anderen Überlebenden. 75 Tage zuvor (6 Tage nach dem Absturz) thumb|left|250px|Zusammen leben, alleine sterben. Nikki und Paulo durchsuchen nachts das Gepäck, während sie sich über das Monster unterhalten. Nikki weist Paulo an, sich zu konzentrieren, da sie die Tasche finden müssen, bevor die Rettungsmannschaften eintreffen. Ethan Rom kommt vorbei und bietet ihnen Kleidung an, falls sie welche brauchen, und stellt sich ihnen vor. Nikki erklärt, dass sie Paulos Nikotinkaugummis suchen. Ethan schlägt vor, es landeinwärts zu versuchen, als Arzt vorbeigelaufen kommt und ruft, dass Boone das Wasser gestohlen hat. Jack kommt aus dem Dschungel und erzählt, dass er eine Wasserquelle entdeckt hat. Er hält seine „Zusammen leben, alleine Sterben“-Ansprache. 57 Tage zuvor (24 Tage nach dem Absturz) zeigt Nikki seine Insekten.]] Nikki begibt sich zu Dr. Arzt, der gerade seine Sammlung von den 20 neuen Spezies betrachtet, die er auf der Insel entdeckt hat. Er erzählt ihr von der Medusa-Spinne, die ein extrem starkes Pheromon absondert. Nikki fragt ihn, ob er herausfinden kann, wo landeinwärts Gepäckstücke gelandet sein könnten. Arzt bietet ihr an, eine Karte der möglichen Flugroute zu zeichnen. Paulo reagiert auf Nikkis Bitte um Hilfe eifersüchtig und meint, dass Ethan besser helfen könnte. Sie folgen Arzts Karte und stoßen auf die Beechcraft. Nikki will, dass Paulo heraufklettert und das Funkgerät herausholt, aber er hat Angst, dass es herunterfällt. Als sie weitergehen, entdecken die die Luke der Perlen-Station und öffnen sie. Paulo will heruntersteigen und sie untersuchen, aber Nikki lässt ihn nicht. 48 Tage zuvor (33 Tage nach dem Absturz) findet die Tasche.]] Shannon und Arzt machen Kate Vorwürfe, weil sie der Gruppe nichts von den Waffen in dem Koffer des Marshals erzählt hat. Kurz darauf kommen Nikki und Paulo dazu und fragen, was los sei. Shannon erzählt ihnen, dass Kate, Jack und Sawyer den anderen nichts von dem Waffenkoffer erzählt haben und geht wütend davon. Nikki fragt, wo Kate den Koffer gefunden hätte, und begibt sich später zusammen mit Paulo zu den Wasserfällen. Paulo fragt, ob Nikki immer noch mit ihm zusammen wäre, wenn es nicht um die Diamanten gehen würde. Nikki weist nur darauf hin, dass es um 8 Millionen Dollar geht und dass Paulo endlich ins Wasser springen soll, weil sie Zukerman verführen musste. Paulo entdeckt die Tasche unter den Sitzen, aber er sagt, dass dort nur Leichen sind. Als Nikki davongeht taucht er jedoch erneut unter. 32 Tage zuvor (49 Tage nach dem Absturz) gibt einen Ratschlag.]] Paulo nimmt nervös eines der Nikotinkaugummis, die er in seiner Tasche gefunden hat und fängt an, am Strand ein Loch zu graben. Locke kommt vorbei und empfiehlt ihm, einen besseren Ort zu suchen, da „auf dieser Insel alles wieder ans Licht kommt“. Er erklärt seine Aussage damit, dass die Flut das Versteck preisgeben würde. Paulo begibt sich daraufhin zur Perlen-Station, in der einer der Monitore läuft und statisches Rauschen zeigt. Er versteckt die Matrjoschkapuppe in dem Spülkasten der Toilette und will gerade wieder gehen, als er ein Geräusch hört. in der Perlen-Station.]] Durch einen Türspalt kann er beobachten, wie Ben und Juliet hereinkommen, die glauben, dass Tom die Luke offen gelassen hat. Ben will, dass Juliet ihn anweist, die Luke mit dem Flugzeug zu verbergen. Dann schalten sie die Monitore ein und beobachten Jack über die Überwachungskamera in der Schwan-Station. Juliet fragt: „''Ist er das? Shephard?“, und sagt, dass sie ihn „süß“ findet. Ben erklärt, dass er Jack überzeugen will, indem er seine emotionalen Bindungen ausnutzt. Juliet fragt, ob das bedeutet, dass sie auch Ford und Austen entführen werden, und Ben erwidert, dass sie Michael dazu bringen werden, sie zu den Anderen zu führen. Die beiden verlassen die Station und Ben wiederholt nochmal, dass Juliet Tom anweisen soll, die Luke der Station mit dem Flugzeug zu verbergen. Paulo kommt aus seinem Versteck hervor und steckt das Funkgerät ein, das die beiden liegen gelassen haben. 9 Tage zuvor (72 Tage nach dem Absturz) thumb|left|Paulo öffnet die Matrjoschkapuppe Locke lädt die Überlebenden dazu ein, mit ihm zur Perlen-Station zu gehen, worauf Nikki sich meldet. Nachdem sie Paulo sagt, es wäre ihre große Chance einmal etwas mit zu machen schließt er sich nervös der Gruppe an. Während Locke, Nikki, Sayid und Desmond die Elektronik der Monitoranlage untersuchen, begibt Paulo sich in das Badezimmer. Dort holt er die Matrjoschkapuppe aus dem Spülkasten und entnimmt daraus einen kleinen Stoffbeutel, der mit Diamanten gefüllt ist. Er legt die Überreste der zerbrochenen Puppe wieder in den Kasten, versteckt den Beutel in seiner Unterhose und betätigt die Spülung, um sein Alibi abzusichern. 12 Stunden zuvor (81 Tage nach dem Absturz) Nikki erzählt Paulo, dass sie traurig ist, weil vor zwei Wochen Thanksgiving war und sie nicht daran gedacht haben. Sie macht sich Sorgen, dass sie niemals gerettet werden, aber Paulo tröstet sie. Er erklärt, dass er es gut findet, dass sie ihre Tasche nicht gefunden haben, weil sie dann vielleicht nicht mehr zusammen wären. Er steht auf, um Frühstück zu holen, und Nikki findet seine Nikotinkaugummis im Sand. Sie begibt sich zu Sawyer und verlangt eine Waffe. Sawyer gibt ihr jedoch keine und begründet die Entscheidung damit, dass sie zur Zeit nicht bei Sinnen ist und daher nichts Gutes mit einer Waffe anstellen würde. Außerdem hat er sie sowieso der Gruppe überlassen, die Jack retten will und will seine eigene nicht abgeben. Desmond beobachtet das Gespräch und hört auch, wie Sawyer ruft: „''Wer bist du eigentlich?“, als sie wieder weggeht. 8 Stunden zuvor (81 Tage nach dem Absturz) durchsucht Paulo.]] Nikki bringt Paulo unter einem Vorwand in den Dschungel und konfrontiert ihn dann damit, dass sie weiß, dass er die Diamanten hat. Paulo leugnet es, aber sie unterstützt ihre Behauptung, indem sie ihm die Kaugummis zeigt. Dann holt sie ein Glas aus ihrer Tasche, dass sie aus der Sammlung von Dr. Arzt hat, öffnet es und wirft eine Medusa-Spinne auf Paulo. Sie landet in seinem Nacken und beißt ihn sofort. Paulo zerschlägt die Spinne sofort und die Überreste bleiben an seiner Hand kleben. Währenddessen erklärt Nikki, dass der Name der Spinne daher stammt, dass ihr Gift das Opfer für etwa 8 Stunden paralysiert. Außerdem würde der Puls so stark gesenkt, dass nicht mal ein Arzt ohne weiteres sagen könnte, ob das Opfer noch lebt oder nicht. wird gebissen.]] Paulo bricht zusammen und kann sich nicht bewegen. Dann beginnt Nikki gelassen damit, ihn nach den Diamanten zu durchsuchen. Zunächst vermutet sie, dass er sie in den Schuhen versteckt und zieht ihm einen aus. Darin findet sie jedoch nichts und wirft ihn dann in einen Baum. Dann öffnet sie seine Hose und findet den Beutel in seiner Unterhose. Paulo erklärt angestrengt, dass er die Diamanten genommen hat, weil er befürchtet hat, dass sie ihn verlässt, wenn sie sie finden, weil sie ihn nicht mehr braucht. In dem Moment ertönen die klickenden Geräusche des Monsters in der Entfernung und Nikki ist abgelenkt, während sehr viele Medusa-Spinnen auf das Pärchen zukommen, die von dem Duft des zerquetschten Weibchens angelockt wurden. Nikki wird von einer gebissen und rennt durch den Dschungel. Geschehnisse auf der Insel (Echtzeit) .]] Nikki rennt durch den Dschungel und bleibt plötzlich stehen, um ein Loch zu graben. Sie legt etwas hinein, schüttet das Loch wieder zu und rennt weiter. Am Strand spielen Hurley und Sawyer gerade eine Partie Tischtennis, als Nikki aus dem Dschungel stolpert und zusammenbricht. Hurley fragt sie, was passiert ist und sie sagt etwas schwer verständliches, das klingt wie „pa−leyes−“. Sawyer weist Hurley an, Hilfe zu holen, während er sich im Dschungel nach eventuellen Verfolgern umsieht, aber Hurley sagt ihm, dass Nikki tot ist. Darauf fragt Sawyer, wer Nikki sei. Sawyer, Hurley, Sun, Jin und Charlie untersuchen den Körper, aber sie können die Todesursache nicht erkennen. Sun meint, dass sie vergiftet worden sein könnte und dass sie ihre Lebensmittel untersuchen sollten. Charlie bemerkt Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln. Sawyer meint, dass sie „Parasiten“ gesagt hat, aber Hurley vermutet, dass es „Partylied“ war und kommt dann zu der Version „Paulo lügt!“. Darauf schlägt vor, Paulo zu befragen. Jin, Sawyer und Hurley finden Paulo, der immer noch bewegungslos im Dschungel liegt. Seine Hose ist geöffnet und einer seiner Schuhe hängt in einem Baum. Sawyer sieht sich in der Umgebung um und behauptet, nichts gefunden zu haben. Jin nimmt eine Wasserflasche aus Paulos Tasche und will daraus trinken, aber Sawyer nimmt sie ihm weg und gießt sie aus, da das Wasser darin vergiftet sein könnte. Hurley wirft Sawyer vor, dass er den „Tatort“ verändert. Jin glaubt, dass die beiden von dem Monster getötet wurden. Die drei tragen Paulos Körper zum Friedhof. Hurley ist auch der Meinung, dass das Monster damit in Verbindung steht, weil Paulo und Nikki bei Eko waren, als er gesagt hat: „Ihr seid die Nächsten.“ Sawyer ist jedoch anderer Meinung und glaubt, dass diese Aussage auf alle Überlebenden bezogen war. Als Sawyer sie „Nina“ und „Pablo“ nennt, rügt Hurley ihn für seine Respektlosigkeit. thumb|left|200px|[[Nikki und Paulo werden zum Friedhof getragen.]] findet das '„'Exposé“-Drehbuch.]] Sawyer durchsucht die Unterkunft von Nikki und Paulo, während Hurley ihn ermahnt, vorsichtig zu sein. Charlie erzählt ihnen, dass Sun das Essen untersucht hat und dass niemand sonst irgendwelche Symptome zeigt. Sie finden einige Insekten in Gläsern und Charlie erinnert sich daran, dass sie von Leslie Arzt gesammelt wurden. Dies führt die Gruppe zu dem Schluss, dass die beiden mit ihm befreundet waren. Als Charlie Nikkis „''Exposé''“-Drehbuch entdeckt, beweist Hurley, dass er ein großer Fan der Serie ist. Er findet Nikkis Namen in der Besetzungsliste und ist überrascht, als er liest, dass Mr. LaShade „die Kobra“ war. Sawyer entdeckt ein Funkgerät und sagt, dass es dasselbe Modell ist, das die Anderen benutzen. Daraus folgert er, dass die beiden als Spione der Anderen tätig waren. Die Gruppe unterhält sich am Friedhof über die Situation. Hurley fragt, wie Nikki und Paulo für Anderen gearbeitet haben können, und Sawyer erinnert ihn daran, was Michael getan hat. Als Hurley meint, dass die Anderen zu weit weg sind, entgegnet Sun, dass sie in der Nähe des Strandlagers angegriffen wurde. Während Sun davon erzählt, ist Charlie sichtbar nervös. Sawyer schlägt vor, die Umgebung zu erkunden, und holt eine Waffe hervor, worauf Hurley fragt, wo er sie her hätte. Sun und Charlie legen eine Decke über die beiden Körper. Hurley geht zu Desmond und fragt ihn, ob er seine „Hellseherfähigkeiten“ einsetzen könnte, um herauszufinden, was passiert ist. Desmond erklärt ihm, dass er nur Visionen der Zukunft hat und diese auch nicht auf Bedarf abrufen kann. Er schlägt vor, Sawyer zu fragen, weil er mitbekommen hat, wie die beiden sich am Morgen gestritten haben − kurz vor ihrem scheinbaren Tod. zieht die Decke weg.]] Vincent zieht die Decke von den Körpern, mit den Sun und Charlie die beiden bedeckt haben. Hurley bespricht währenddessen mit Sawyer, Charlie und Sun seine Erkenntnisse. Sun verteidigt Sawyer und beschuldigt die Anderen. Hurley geht los, um Desmond zu holen. Als Charlie mit Sun alleine ist, gesteht er ihr, dass er es war, der ihr einen Sack über den Kopf gezogen und sie durch den Dschungel getragen hat, und dass es Sawyers Idee war. Später trifft sich die Gruppe erneut am Friedhof und Hurley verlangt Sawyers Waffe. Er sagt, dass er von dem Streit mit Nikki weiß und fragt, ob Sawyer sie getötet hätte. Sawyer leugnet dies jedoch und erklärt, dass er nichts gesagt hat, weil er durch den Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass sie vor ihrem Tod etwas Wichtiges versteckt haben muss. thumb|left|250px|Die [[Diamanten.]] Er zeigt der Gruppe den Beutel und wirft ihn Sun zu. Als sie ihn öffnet, entdeckt sie die Diamanten darin. Sawyer sagt, dass sie sie behalten kann und dass er nichts mit den Todesfällen zu tun hat, bevor er davongeht. und Nikki in ihrem Grab.]] Sun begibt sich zu Sawyer und konfrontiert ihn mit Charlies Enthüllungen. Sie gibt ihm die Diamanten zurück und meint, dass sie auf der Insel keinen Wert besitzen. Bevor sie geht, gibt sie ihm noch eine Ohrfeige. Später versammeln sich die Überlebenden am Friedhof, um die Bestattung abzuhalten und Hurley hält eine Grabrede. Er sagt, dass sie nett zu ihm waren, dass er „''Exposé''“ mochte und dass sie ein Teil des Lagers waren, obwohl es den Anschein hat, dass die beiden sich wegen den Diamanten gegenseitig umgebracht haben. Sawyer verteilt die Diamanten in ihrem Grab. Die Gruppe beginnt damit, Nikki und Paulo zu beerdigen. In dem Moment, als ihre Gesichter mit Sand bedeckt werden, lässt das Gift nach und Nikkis Augen öffnen sich plötzlich, aber Sawyer und Hurley bemerken es nicht. Nikki und Paulo werden lebendig begraben. Es wird klar, dass Nikki versucht hat „paralysiert“ zu sagen, bevor sie am Strand zusammengebrochen ist. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Bevor die vielen Medusa-Spinnen auftauchen und Nikki beißen, sind die klickenden Geräusche des Monsters zu hören. Nach vielen Spekulationen wurde im offiziellen Lost Podcast vom 21. März 2008 bestätigt, dass diese Geräusche tatsächlich von dem Monster stammen und dass auch die Spinnen eine Manifestierung des Monsters sind. * Obwohl die Episode sich auf Nikki und Paulo konzentriert, haben die beiden Charakter in dieser Episode nur in den Rückblenden Texte (wenn man Nikkis letztes Wort nicht berücksichtigt). * „Exposé“ ist Französisch für „enthüllt/ausgesetzt“ und Deutsch für „Zusammenfassung“. Im literarischen Englisch steht es für eine Enthüllung, die in Medien stattfindet. * In den Rückblenden auf der Insel sind mehrere Charaktere zu sehen, die zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt bereits tot sind. Dabei handelt es sich um Gary Troup, Ethan Rom, Boone, Leslie Arzt und Shannon. * Auf der Klappe am Ende der ersten Rückblende ist zu sehen, dass bei dieser Episode der fiktiven Serie „''Exposé“, die ein Staffelfinale darstellt, Stephen Williams Regie führt, der auch bei dieser ''Lost-Episode als Regisseur tätig war. * Billy Dee Williams spielt Mr. LaShade/Die Kobra in der fiktionalen Serie Exposé. Bei Lost spielt er sich in dieser Episode selbst. * Aus „Mister LaShade“ lässt sich das Anagramm „See DHARMA List“ („Siehe DHARMA-Liste“) bilden. * Aus „Mr. LaShade“ lässt sich das Anagramm „Marshal Ed“ bilden. * In dieser Episode sind erstmals Rückblenden von Handlungselementen zu sehen, die in derselben Episode vorkommen. Meta-Bezüge In dieser Episode gibt es mehrere Beispiele für Selbstbezüge, Vorahnungen und Bezüge zu Fantheorien: * Eine der Sendungen, die Howard L. Zukerman produziert, heißt „''Strike Team Alpha''“, was an die berühmte TV-Serie aus den 80er-Jahren mit dem Titel „Das A-Team“ erinnert. ** Sawyer sagt, dass das „A-Team“ seine Waffen hat, als Nikki ihn nach einer fragt. * Vor dem Lost-Titelbild fragt Sawyer: „''Wer ist denn Nikki?“ („''Who the hell is Nikki?“). Dies ist ein Bezug zu Fan-Diskussionen über die Einführung der Charaktere Nikki und Paulo. Varianten dieses Satzes („Wer bist du eigentlich?“ im Gespräch mit Nikki oder Paulo) waren bereits in anderen Episoden der 3. Staffel zu hören. * Nikki amüsiert sich unbeabsichtigt und unwissentlich über Locke, als sie sagt: „''Du willst nicht rauf zu diesem Flugzeug klettern, aber jetzt willst du unbedingt runter in diesen dunklen Schacht? Das wirst du schön sein lassen.“ * Locke sagt: „''Auf dieser Insel kommt alles wieder ans Licht“, und. „''Du musst dir einen Platz suchen, wo das Wasser nicht hinkommt.“ Der zweite Satz ergibt in der Originalversion mehr Sinn: „''Make sure whatever you're hiding won't wash away.“ („''Gehe sicher, dass das, was du verbergen willst, nicht weggespült wird.“) * Paulo entwickelt die Theorie, dass die Geräusche, die in der ersten Nacht zu hören waren, von einem Dinosaurier stammen. Dabei handelt es sich um eine der ersten und bekanntesten Fan-Theorien über das Monster. * Als Nikki das Set von „''Exposé“ verlässt, bietet Zukerman ihr an, Nikkis Charakter Corvette wieder zurückzubringen. Nikki beschreibt ironischerweise ihr eigenes Schicksal auf der Insel, als sie darauf antwortet: „''Ich bin ein Gastauftritt und du weißt, wie Gastauftritte enden.“ * Nikki erinnert Paulo daran, dass vor zwei Wochen Thanksgiving war und niemand daran gedacht hat. Dies wurde auch von vielen Fans angemerkt. * Als Nikki einen Streit zwischen Boone und Shannon beobachtet, die sie anscheinend für ein Paar hält, sagt sie: „''Versprich mir, dass wir so niemals enden.“ Am Ende sind alle vier tot und werden Seite an Seite auf der Insel begraben. Produktion * In dieser Episode der 3. Staffel kommen erstmals alle Hauptdarsteller vor, die in den Credits aufgeführt werden. Jack und Sayid kommen jedoch nur in Rückblenden vor. Einige von den Szenen, in denen Jack vorkommt, besteht aus Alternativmaterial von und und nicht aus bereits gezeigtem Material. * Ursprünglich war die Geschichte von Nikki und Paulo wesentlich länger geplant und wurde schließlich gekürzt, da viele Fans negativ auf die beiden Charaktere reagiert haben. Im Audiokommentar zu dieser Episode wird erklärt, dass es zunächst eine Episode geben sollte, in der nur Rückblenden von Nikki vorkommen. Am Ende der Episode sollte aufgeklärt werden, dass diese „Rückblenden“ allesamt nur ein Teil der fiktiven TV-Serie „''Exposé“ sind. In dieser Episode wird dies bereits am Ende der ersten Rückblende aufgeklärt. * Die Produzenten hatten ursprünglich vor, mehr Gags einzubauen. Zum Beispiel sollten Nikki und Paulo Shannons Asthma-Inhalator finden und ihn wieder wegwerfen. Außerdem sollten sie am See Locke und Boone treffen, die mit Schaufeln durch den Dschungel ziehen, bevor beide Paare wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten nachgehen. * Im Audiokommentar des Bonusmaterials „''Lost: On Location“ für dies Episode wird erklärt, dass die Szene unmittelbar nach dem Absturz aus verschiedenem Bildmaterial besteht. Dafür wurde sowohl gezeigtes als auch ungezeigtes Material von verwendet und auch ganz neues Material gedreht. Laut dem Podcast vom 5. April 2007 hat Line Producer Jean Higgins Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse zwei Jahre lang gefragt, ob der Rumpf der Lockheed L-1011, der das Mittelteil von Flug 815 darstellt, entsorgt werden kann, nachdem die Überlebenden das Strandlager in endgültig verlassen haben. Damon und Carlton haben jedoch darauf bestanden, dass sie den Rumpf eines Tages vielleicht noch einmal brauchen könnten und fühlten sich bestätigt, als diese Episode entwickelt wurde. Seltsamerweise ist der Rumpf jedoch in „''Lost: On Location''“ für diese Episode nirgendwo zu sehen. Für das neue Material wird der Charakter „Aderpresse“ von Kamakani De Dely gespielt, während Dale Radomski, der in diese Rolle hatte, in dem wiederverwendeten Material zu sehen ist. De Dely ist insgesamt jedoch nur in zwei sehr kurzen Szenen zu sehen, die beide weniger als eine Sekunde lang sind. * In einer entfernten Szene dieser Episode ist die Entladung zu sehen, die am Ende der 2. Staffel stattfindet. Dieses Ereignis sollte Nikki dazu bringen, über ihr Verhalten den anderen Überlebenden gegenüber nachzudenken. Es gibt Promotionbilder dieser Szene von ABC und die komplette Szene ist auf den DVDs der 3. Staffel enthalten. * Am 30. März 2007 wurde ein Podcast für diese Episode veröffentlicht. * Durch den Titel der Episode ist einige Verwirrung entstanden. In dem Kalender von ABCMedianet wird der Titel der Episode als „Expos“ aufgeführt. Im PDF der Pressemitteilungen steht „Exposé“, aber in der eigentlichen Pressemitteilung wird er „Exposi“ geschrieben. Schließlich haben jedoch alle Quellen von ABCMedianet den Titel in „Exposé“ korrigiert. Einige Teile der Website von ABC schreiben den Titel „Expose“, da das „e“ mit dem Akut („é“) nicht in allen Browsern dargestellt wurde. Daher stammen auch die Varianten „Expos“ und „Exposi“. * „Amanda“ aus der fiktiven TV-Serie „''Exposé''“ heißt in der englischen Fassung „Autumn“. * Erst in dieser Episode wird in einer Rückblende erklärt, woher Shannon wusste, wo der Schlüssel für den Waffenkoffer aufbewahrt wird . Obwohl das Konzept von Lost darauf basiert, dass viele offene Fragen erst später und/oder in Rückblenden erklärt werden, ähnelt dieses spezielle Beispiel einem sogenannten „Retcon“ („Retroactive Continuity“). Mithilfe dieser Technik wird versucht, Kontinuitätsfehler zu korrigieren. Sie wird vor allem bei Comicreihen, TV-Serien und Filmreihen verwendet. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Paulo und Nikki lesen am Flughafen Sydney eine Zeitung, auf der das Datum „Donnerstag, 24. September 2004“ steht, obwohl Flug 815 am 22. September abstürzt. Außerdem wäre der Donnerstag dieser Woche der 23. September. Drehbuchkoordinator Gregg Nations hat bestätigt, dass es sich dabei um einen Fehler handelt, der sogar bemerkt wurde und korrigiert werden sollte. Trotzdem befindet er sich bei der Ausstrahlung immer noch in der Episode. * In der Rückblende am Flughafen toasten sich Nikki und Paulo zu. Paulo will gerade von seinem Glas trinken, als er Shannons Stimme hört. In der unmittelbar darauf folgenden Szene hält Paulo sein Glas plötzlich nicht mehr am Mund und es ist nur noch halbvoll. * Weder Boones Frisur noch seine Haarfarbe stimmen mit seinem Aussehen in überein. Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse haben zugegeben, dass Ian Somerhalder in dieser Episode eine Perücke trägt, weil sie ihn nicht darum bitten wollten, sich für die zweitägigen Dreharbeiten die Haare zu schneiden. * Shannons Haarlänge variiert enorm in jeder Szene, in der sie vorkommt. Im Flughafen, ist ihr Haar viel länger als in . Später ist sie mit der ursprünglichen Haarlänge zu sehen. In einer darauf folgenden Nahaufnahme sind die Haare jedoch wieder länger. Dies ist auf ungenau angefertigte Perücken für Maggie Grace zurückzuführen. * In der Rückblende vom Absturz ruft Locke: „Bleib weg vom Tank!“ In wurde dies vom „Tankmann“ gesagt. Außerdem ist in der Rückblende zu sehen, wie Locke und ein anderer Überlebender „Aderpresse“ wegtragen, bevor Gary Troup von der Turbine eingesaugt wird. In dem wiederverwendeten Material ist „Aderpresse“ fast komplett rasiert, während er in dem neuen Material einen deutlichen Bart hat. Dies ist auch in einem Promotionbild zu sehen. Die Unterschiede sind darauf zurückzuführen, dass für das neue Material ein anderer Schauspieler (Kamakani De Dely) die Rolle spielt als in (Dale Radomski). De Dely ist jedoch nur in zwei Szenen zu sehen, die jeweils weniger als eine Sekunde lang sind. * Als Nikki nach dem Absturz Paulo sucht, sieht sie Jack in der Nähe des Wassers, der gerade Claire hilft. Sekunden später wird eine Weitwinkelaufnahme gezeigt, in der Nikki auf die Tragfläche sieht. Dabei ist Jack in der Nähe des Flugzeugs und Claire ist nicht bei ihm. Diese Szene besteht aus wiederverwertetem Material. Nikki und zusätzliche Wrackstücke wurden über die Greenscreen-Technik hinzugefügt. Die Special Effects Abteilung hat jedoch vergessen, Jack digital zu entfernen. * Als Jack den Überlebenden von den Höhlen erzählt, ist er rechts von Hurley und in der Nähe von Nikki und Paulo zu sehen. * Jacks Ansprache entspricht nicht vollständig der aus . Auch wenn es sich nur um einen Ausschnitt der Rede handelt, weicht die Reihenfolge einiger Sätze ab. * Während Hurley, Charlie und Sun das Grab für Nikki und Paulo ausheben, zieht Vincent die Decke weg, mit der die beiden zugedeckt wurden. Dann zeigt die Kamera Hurley, Sun und Charlie, die sich über Sawyer unterhalten und Charlie gesteht Sun seine Tat. Nachdem sie weggeht, sind erneut Paulos und Nikkis „Leichen“ zu sehen, die immer noch zugedeckt sind. * Als Sawyer und Hurley Nikki und Paulo begraben, liegen Nikkis Hände auf ihrem Körper. Als Sawyer die Diamanten in das Grab wirft, liegen ihre Hände an der Seite. In der nächsten Szene sind sie wieder in ihrer ursprünglichen Position. * Die Diamanten, die Sawyer in das Grab wirft, unterscheiden sich von denen, die im Rest der Episode zu sehen waren. * In Paulos Pass steht „REPUBLICA FEDERATIVA DO BRAZIL“, obwohl es „REPÚBLICA FEDERATIVA DO BRASIL“ heißen müsste. Wiederkehrende Themen * Nikki und Paulo gewinnen Howard L. Zukermans Vertrauen, ermorden ihn und stehlen seine Diamanten. * Die Diamanten sind 8 Millionen Dollar wert. * Der einzige Beweis dafür, dass Nikki und Paulo nur paralysiert und nicht tot sind, sind die Augen von Nikki, die sich öffnen, als sie begraben wird. * Die Medusa-Spinne paralysiert ihre Opfer für 8 Stunden (480 Minuten). * Nikkis Charakter „Corvette“ aus der fiktiven TV-Serie „''Exposé“ findet heraus, dass ihr Boss, Mr. LaShade, in Wahrheit ihr Gegner „Die Kobra“ ist. Nach ihrem Tod erzählt er Amanda und Crystal, dass Corvette für die Kobra gearbeitet hat. * Die Diskussion über die Waffen zwischen Shannon, Leslie Arzt und Kate findet 48 Tage vor dem aktuellen Tag statt. * Nikki und Paulo treffen kurz vor dem Abflug von Flug 815 auf Shannon und Boone. * Die Episode von „''Exposé“ ist das Staffelfinale der 4. Staffel. * Nikkis Charakter „Corvette“ erschießt einen Bösewicht und wird dann selbst erschossen. * Nikki und Paulo sterben. * In Zukermans Haus hat Nikki schwarz lackierte Fingernägel. Am Flughafen sind sie weiß lackiert. * Nikki und Paulo entdecken die Beechcraft und die Perlen-Station, erzählen jedoch niemandem davon. Paulo wird Zeuge von einem Gespräch zwischen Ben und Juliet über die Entführung von Jack, Sawyer und Kate. * Sawyer nennt Nikki und Paulo „Nina und Pablo“, zwei verbreitete spanische Namen. * Zukerman bietet Nikki an, ihren Charakter in „''Exposé''“ zurückzubringen. * Nikki und Paulo werden für tot gehalten und kommen kurz vor ihrem eigentlichen Tod noch einmal zu sich, was jedoch niemand mitbekommt. * Charlie gesteht Sun, dass er sie niedergeschlagen hat und dass es Sawyers Idee war. * Leslie Arzt zeigt Nikki die Tierarten, die er auf der Insel entdeckt hat. * Nikki verführt Zukerman und hintergeht ihn. * Paulo hat Angst, dass Nikki ihn verlässt, sobald sie die Diamanten finden. Später führen die Diamanten dazu, dass Nikki ihn vergiftet. * Leslie Arzt versucht, mit Nikki zu flirten und Paulo wird eifersüchtig. * Paulo findet die Diamanten und sagt Nikki nichts davon. Er begibt sich ohne ihr Wissen in die Perlen-Station und versteckt sie dort. * Als Nikki aus dem Dschungel kommt, haben Hurley und Sawyer 3 Gewinnsätze Tischtennis gespielt und Sawyer will auf 5 erweitern. (3 + 5 = 8) * Das Gift der Medusa-Spinne bewirkt, dass die Opfer paralysiert werden und nicht mal ein Arzt erkennen kann, dass sie noch leben. Die Überlebenden halten Nikki und Paulo für tot. * Als Paulo Ben und Juliet in der Perlen-Station belauscht, wird eine Nahaufnahme von seinem Auge durch einen Türspalt gezeigt. Handlungsanalyse * Sun sagt, dass die Diamanten auf der Insel ohne Wert sind. Kulturelle Referenzen * „'' “: Leslie Arzt sagt in der englischen Fassung „''the pigs are walking“ („die Schweine gehen“, im Sinne von „aufrecht gehen“) und bezieht sich damit auf die letzte Szene von diesem Buch von . Darin erheben sich die Schweine und laufen auf zwei Beinen, als Metapher für die Unterdrückten, die zu den Unterdrückern werden. Dieses Buch wird oft in Schulen verwendet. * „'' “: Nikki und ihr Charakter Corvette benutzen in der englischen Fassung den Ausdruck „Razzle Dazzle“. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Song des Musicals „''Chicago“, in dem es darum geht, eine Jury mit schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten abzulenken, damit sie die Wahrheit nicht sehen. Es ist außerdem der Titel eines Film über den harten Konkurrenzkampf in der Welt von tanzenden Kindern. * „''The Ron and Fez Show“: „Razzle Dazzle“ ist außerdem ein Bezug zu dieser Show des Senders „XM Satellite Radio“. Der zuständige Produzent „East Side“ Dave beginnt einen wöchentlichen Gerüchte-Überblick mit dem Abspielen des Spruchs „Razzle Dazzle“, der von einem anderen Produzenten aufgenommen und mit Audioeffekten verändert wurde. Brian K. Vaughn, ein neuer Autor bei ''Lost und ein großer Fan von Ron & Fez hat während eines Studiobesuchs gesagt, dass er daran arbeitet, einige Bezüge zu der Sendung in den Dialogen von Lost einzubauen. Es wird häufig spekuliert, dass dies der erste dieser Bezüge ist. * „'Das Böse unter der Sonne'“: Sawyer liest dieses Buch von . Darin geht es um einen Mord auf einer abgeschiedenen Insel und die Schlüsselelemente sind eine lebende Person, die vorgibt tot zu sein. Der Zeitpunkt des Todes scheint dabei nicht zu den scheinbaren Ereignissen zu stimmen. Die Handlung dieser Episode ähnelt auch vielen anderen Kriminalgeschichten. * : Nikkis Charakter trägt den Namen „Corvette“, wie dieser Sportwagen von Chevrolet. * „'' “: Als Paulo vermutet, dass das Monster ein Dinosaurier sein könnte, erwidert Nikki, dass sie nicht im „Jurassic Park“ sind. Dies ist außerdem ein Verweis auf den Umstand, dass ''Lost an mehreren ehemaligen Drehorten des Films „''Jurassic Park''“ gedreht wird. * „''Charlotte's Web“: Howard L. Zukerman, der Produzent von „Exposé“ trägt den selben Nachnamen wie der Farmer in dieser Geschichte, Homer Zuckerman. Der Name von Nikkis Rolle „Corvette“ klingt ähnlich wie der Name des Titelcharakters „Charlotte“, bei der es sich um eine Spinne handelt. In dieser Episode spielt die Medusa-Spinne eine große Rolle. * ' : Arzt bezeichnet die Medusa-Spinne als „Latrodectus Regina“. Latrodectus ist die Gattung der „Echten Witwen“. Die Intrige von Nikki gegen Zukerman erinnert an das Paarungsverhalten verschiedener Tierarten, das vor allem bei Schwarzen Witwen bekannt ist: Nach dem Paarungsakt wird das Männchen vom Weibchen getötet und gefressen. Daher stammt auch der Ausdruck „Schwarze Witwe“, der für (meistens junge) Frauen verwendet wird, die eine Beziehung mit einem älteren und reichen Mann eingehen. Dabei wird unterstellt, dass sie nur auf das Geld aus sind und den Mann umbringen, um es für sich alleine zu haben. ** Intrigen werden auch allgemein oft mit einem Spinnennetz verglichen. * „Rump Shaker“: Das Lied, zu dem Nikki im Club am Anfang tanzt, ist „''Rump Shaker''“ von Wreckx-N-Effect. * '' : Arzt bezeichnet sich selbst als „den nächsten Charles Darwin“ und vergleicht sich damit mit dem berühmten Naturwissenschaftler und Autor von grundlegenden Werken zur Evolutionstheorie. Ironischerweise gibt es einen inszenierten Preis, den „ “, der Menschen „verliehen“ wird, die sich selbst durch Dummheit beziehungsweise Ungeschicktheit aus dem menschlichen Genpool entfernen. Dies trifft zum Beispiel bei Leslie Arzt zu, der sich selbst mit instabilem Dynamit in die Luft sprengt, während er erklärt, wie wichtig es ist, vorsichtig damit umzugehen. * ' : Zukerman bezeichnet Paulo als „Wolfgang Puck von Brasilien“. Wolfgang Puck ist ein österreichisch-amerikanischer Starkoch, Restaurantbesitzer und Geschäftsmann, der in Los Angeles lebt. Dies ist außerdem ein Bezug zu dem Spitznamen, den Rodrigo Santoro in den Medien erhalten hat: „Der brasilianische Tom Cruise“ * : Ethan Rom trägt in einer Rückblende ein Sweatshirt mit dem Logo dieser Universität. Die Autoren dieser Episode, Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz, haben sich an der Universität von Wisconsin kennengelernt. * „'' “: Als Nikki eine Waffe von Sawyer haben will, erklärt er, dass das „A-Team“ seine Waffen hat. Außerdem heißt eine der Sendungen von Zukerman „''Strike Team Alpha“, was sehr ähnlich klingt. Dies sind Bezüge zu dieser bekannten TV-Serie aus den 80er-Jahren. Die wichtigen Missionen der Hauptcharaktere von Lost werden als „A-Missionen“ bezeichnet, da immer dieselben Leute beteiligt sind, die dann mit dem A-Team verglichen werden. * American Professional Wrestling: Sawyer bezeichnet Nikki und Paulo als „Jabronis“. Dies ist ein Ausdruck, der für Wrestler verwendet wird, die man für Shows buchen kann, damit sie dort verlieren. Dies wird auch als „Jobbing“ bezeichnet. Das Prinzip ähnelt in gewisser Hinsicht dem „Redshirt“. * : In der griechischen Mythologie gibt es zwei Gestalten die als „Medusa“ bezeichnet werden. Die bekanntere der beiden ist die Namensgeberin für die Medusa-Spinne. Dabei handelt es sich um die einzige sterbliche der drei , die ursprünglich schön ist. Nach einem Verhältnis mit wird sie jedoch von verflucht. Seitdem ist sie abstoßend und hat Schlangenhaare. Um ihre Sterblichkeit auszugleichen, kann ihr Blick Feinde versteinern. gibt die Aufgabe, ihm den Kopf zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, dass Perseus nicht zurückkehren wird. Perseus erhält jedoch von Pallas Athene geflügelte Schuhe, einen Spiegelschild und eine Tarnkappe. Damit schleicht er sich an die schlafende Medusa heran und beobachtet sie über den Schild, was die Versteinerung verhindert. Nachdem er ihr den Kopf abgeschlagen hat, entspringt aus ihrem Körper das geflügelte Pferd . Darauf flieht er und nimmt den Kopf der Medusa in einem Sack mit. Obwohl die Medusa tot ist, kann ihr Blick immer noch versteinern und Perseus nutzt ihn zu mehreren Anlässen als Waffe. Zum Beispiel setzt er ihn gegen den Titan ein, als dieser sich ihm widersetzt. Der Legende nach ist dabei das in Marokko entstanden. Literarische Methoden Symbolik * Das Prinzip der russischen Matrjoschkapuppe, in der die Diamanten versteckt sind, finden sich in der Struktur der Episode wieder. „''Exposé“ ist eine fiktivie Sendung in einer Rückblende in dieser Episode. Die anderen Rückblenden finden teilweise zur gleichen Zeit statt wie die Echtzeithandlungen. Es ist außerdem ein Bezug zu ''Lost allgemein. Wenn ein Geheimnis gelüftet wird, wird nur ein anderes ähnliches Geheimnis darunter freigelegt. ** Die Verschachtelung wird in der Perlen-Station noch fortgesetzt: Die Diamanten befinden sich in einem Beutel in der Matrjoschkapuppe, die Paulo in dem Spülkasten der Perlen-Station versteckt, die sich (unterirdisch und verborgen) auf einer Insel befindet, die für die Außenwelt nicht sichtbar ist. *** Die Funktion der Station ist ebenfalls verschachtelt: Ihre Bewohner sollen ein psychologisches Experiment in der Schwan-Station überwachen und protokollieren. Dies ist jedoch nur ein Vorwand und die Perlen-Station ist das eigentliche Experiment, das von einem anderen Ort aus überwacht wird. * Unter Berücksichtigung von Lockes Ratschlag, seine Sachen dort zu verstecken, wo es nicht vom Wasser freigespült werden kann und dass auf der Insel alle Geheimnisse freigelegt werden, gewinnt der Spülkasten als Versteck eine zusätzliche Bedeutung. Darin befindet sich die Matrjoschkapuppe mitten im Wasser, dass dazu genutzt wird, andere Sachen wegzuspülen. Nikki, die nichts von diesem Ratschlag weiß, vergräbt die Diamanten hastig und Sawyer findet sie leicht wieder. Am Ende werden die Diamanten zusammen mit Nikki und Paulo tief vergraben. Da es sich dabei um einen Friedhof handeln soll, kann man davon ausgehen, dass er von den Überlebenden so angelegt wurde, dass er nicht von der Flut erreicht werden kann, da sonst die Leichen freigelegt werden könnten. * In dieser Episode kommt häufig das Thema „Gift“ vor: ** Nikki und Paulo vergiften Zukerman. ** Hinterher beschwert Nikki sich darüber, dass sie das gleiche Gericht essen musste wie er und damit der Gefahr einer Verwechslung ausgesetzt war. Später vergiftet sie Paulo und wird selbst vergiftet, weil sie unaufmerksam ist. ** Nach dem Mord will Paulo sich eine Zigarette anzünden, aber Nikki hält ihn davon ab, weil sie nicht will, dass sie sich selbst vergiften und Beweismaterial hinterlassen. Kurz darauf steigt Paulo auf Nikotinkaugummis um, die ihn auf der Insel belasten, als er behauptet, dass er die Tasche nicht gefunden hat. Dies führt zu Nikkis Vorhaben, ihn mit dem Spinnengift zu paralysieren. ** Die Überlebenden entwickeln den Verdacht, dass die beiden über Nahrungsmittel vergiftet wurden. Ironie * Nikki bittet Paulo darum, ihr zu versprechen, dass sie nie so werden wie Shannon und Boone, als sie einen Streit der beiden erlebt. Auf der Insel geht ihre Beziehung in die Brüche und wie Shannon und Boone sterben beide. * Shannon meint, dass sie zu spät kommen, weil Boone mit „fremden Leuten flirtet“. Wenn sie nicht gedrängt hätte, hätten sie Flug 815 verpasst und wären nicht auf der Insel abgestürzt. * Nikki hindert Paulo daran, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden, nachdem sie Howard L. Zukerman umgebracht haben und sagt: „''Wir haben ihn vergiftet, wir sollten uns nicht auch vergiften.“ Auf der Insel vergiften sich beide. ** Ein weiterer Grund ist der, dass eine Zigarette Beweismaterial hinterlässt, dass ihren Mord verraten würde. Kurz darauf gibt Paulo das Rauchen auf und kaut Nikotinkaugummis. Auf der Insel verraten ihn diese Kaugummis, nachdem er Nikki erzählt, dass er die Tasche und damit auch die Diamanten nicht gefunden hat. ** Eine weitere Anspielung auf die Vergiftung ist Nikkis Beschwerde, dass sie und Zukerman das gleiche Gericht essen mussten, als sie ihn vergiftet haben. Dabei hätte es leicht passieren können, dass die Teller verwechselt werden. Auf der Insel vergiftet Nikki Paulo und wird dann selbst vergiftet, als sie unaufmerksam ist. * Zukerman bietet Nikki an, ihren Charakter in der nächsten Staffel wieder zurückzubringen, worauf Nikki sagt: „''Ich bin ein Gastauftritt und du weißt, wie Gastauftritte enden.“ Dies ist ein Verweis auf ihr Schicksal, da Kiele Sanchez und Rodrigo Santoro Gastdarsteller bei Lost sind. ** In einem Flashforward von Sun ist Nikki in einer Wiederholung von „''Exposé''“ zu sehen. Da dieser Flashforward in der nächsten Staffel von Lost (der Vierten), stattfindet, wird Nikki tatsächlich indirekt in der nächsten Staffel zurückgebracht. * Sawyer, Hurley, Sun, Jin und Charlie versuchen herauszufinden, was mit Nikki und Paulo passiert ist. Dabei entwickeln sie mehrere Theorien, die auf einige Aspekte des Vorfalls zutreffen, die jedoch teilweise in einem anderen Kontext stehen und auch wieder verworfen werden und kommen zu keinem Ergebnis: ** „Paulo lügt“: Paulo hat Nikki über die Diamanten angelogen. ** Das Monster: Die Spinnen, von denen Nikki gebissen wird, sind eine Manifestierung des Monsters. ** Parasiten/Gift: Paulo und Nikki wurden von einem Spinnengift paralyisert. ** Gegenseitiger Mord wegen den Diamanten: Der ursprüngliche Streit ist durch die Diamanten entstanden. * Paulo traut Leslie Arzt nicht und würde eher Ethan Rom vertrauen, der in Wahrheit ein Anderer ist und das Lager der Überlebenden infiltriert. Vorahnungen * Juliet sagt, dass sie Jack „süß“ findet. Im späteren Verlauf dieser Staffel entwickelt sie eine besondere Beziehung zu Jack, die bereits in vorherigen Episoden vermutet wurde. Mindfuck * Die Enthüllung, dass es sich bei der Eröffnungsszene um eine fiktive Serie innerhalb von Lost handelt, und nicht um die reale Handlung, ist ein Mindfuck. * Die Aufklärung, was mit Nikki und Paulo geschehen ist, ist ein Mindfuck. Querverweise * Locke sieht sich beim Abendessen eine Episode von „''Exposé“ an, als Peter Talbot ihn besucht. Dabei ist der Titel der Serie jedoch nicht bekannt. * Eine weitere Serie, die von Howard L. Zukerman produziert wird, ist „''Dr. Kincaid, Esquire“. William Kincaid ist der Name von Lockes Physiotherapeuten. * Sawyer und Hurley diskutieren, auf wen sich Ekos letzte Worte „''ihr seid die Nächsten''“ bezieht. * Nikki will, dass Paulo in der Beechcraft nach dem Funkgerät sieht. Paulo weigert sich jedoch und befürchtet, dass es herunterstürzen und ihm umbringen könnte. Genau das passiert Boone, als er für Locke heraufklettert. * Ben sagt, dass Tom die Luke der Perlen-Station mit dem Flugzeug abdecken soll. Dies geschieht zufällig, als Boone damit herabstürzt. * Nikki und Paulo entdecken die Luke der Perlen-Station, als darüber laufen. Locke und Boone haben die Luke der Schwan-Station entdeckt, als durch den Dschungel gingen und Boone eine Taschenlampe auf die Luke gefallen ist. * Kate erzählt aus Versehen, dass Jack den Schlüssel zu dem Halliburton-Koffer um den Hals trägt, als sie die Geheimhaltung der Waffen rechtfertigt. Dadurch bekommt Shannon mit, wo der Schlüssel ist. * Charlie gesteht Sun, dass er sie angegriffen hat, damit Sawyer an die Waffen kommen konnte. * Hurley fragt, warum Paulos Schuh in einem Baum hängt. Am Anfang von hängt der weiße Tennisschuh von Christian Shephard in einem Baum. * Nikkis Charakter bei „''Exposé''“ heißt „Corvette“, wie der Sportwagen von Chevrolet. Hurley, der ein Fan der Serie ist, besitzt einen defekten Chevrolet Camaro, der eine große Rolle in seiner Kindheit spielt. * Sawyers Frage, wer Nikki eigentlich sei, ist ein Bezug zu einem wiederholt vorkommenden Ausdruck, der in Verbindung mit Nikki und Paulo steht. Sawyer fragt wiederholt nach der Identität der beiden („''Wer zur Hölle bist du?''“). Er weiß auch in einer Rückblende dieser Episode nicht, wer Nikki ist, als sie eine Waffe haben will. * Paulo arbeitet als Koch für Zukerman und vergiftet ihn für Nikki. Sayid hat eine Weile als Koch gearbeitet und wurde dabei durch einen Trick von einem seiner ehemaligen Folteropfer gefangen genommen und beinahe getötet. Dabei befinden sich beide nicht in ihrem Heimatland. * Juliet sagt, dass sie Jack „süß“ findet und bespricht mit Ben dessen Plan, Jack zu entführen und zu überzeugen, die Operation durchzuführen. * Die Überlebenden kommen zu der Vermutung, dass Nikki und Paulo über Lebensmittel oder Wasser vergiftet wurden und Sawyer gießt Paulos Wasserflasche aus, als Jin daraus trinken will. Am Ende der ersten Staffel hat Sun das Wasser für Jin vergiftet, damit ihm schlecht wird und er nicht mit auf das Floß kann. Dies geschah in Zusammenarbeit mit Kate. Statt Jin wurde jedoch Michael vergiftet. Nach dem Tod von Boone benutzt Kate ein mit Drogen versetztes Getränk, um Jack dazu zu zwingen, sich zu erholen und um ihn davon abzuhalten, blindwütig Rache an Locke zu üben. In einer Rückblende gibt sie ihrem Ehemann Kevin Callis ein mit K.O.-Tropfen versetztes Getränk, um ihre Flucht fortzusetzen. * Nikki glaubt, dass Shannon und Boone ein Paar sind. Kurz nach dem Absturz unterhalten sich Sun und Jin darüber, ob die beiden ein Paar oder Geschwister sind. Bereits bekannte Szenen aus neuen Blickwinkeln In einigen Rückblenden auf der Insel werden bereits bekannte Szenen aus anderen Blickwinkeln gezeigt oder es werden Elemente der Haupthandlung erwähnt. * Am Flughafen Sydney beschwert Shannon sich darüber, dass Boone ihnen keine Plätze in der ersten Klasse besorgen konnte. * Man sieht die ersten Momente nach dem Absturz aus Nikkis Perspektive. * Nikki und Paulo erleben die Entdeckung, dass Boone die Wasservorräte an sich genommen hat. Kurz darauf hält Jack seine „Zusammen leben, alleine sterben“-Ansprache. * Nikki und Paulo entdecken die Beechcraft und den Eingang der Perlen-Station. Dies geschieht während der Ereignisse von . Paulo befürchtet, dass das Flugzeug herunterstürzen und ihn töten könnte, wenn er hinaufklettert und befürchtet damit genau das, was Boone passieren wird. * Die Tasche der beiden befindet sich in dem See, in dem Kate und Sawyer den Waffenkoffer gefunden haben. Paulo schwimmt dabei an den beiden Passagieren vorbei, die sich nicht aus ihren Sitzen befreien konnten und ertrunken sind. * Als Paulo in der Perlen-Station ist, um die Matrjoschkapuppe zu verstecken, beobachtet er heimlich Juliet und Ben, die Jack über eine Überwachungskamera in der Schwan-Station beobachten. Dies passiert während den Geschehnissen von . * Die Rückblende, in der Paulo die Diamanten wieder aus dem Spülkasten herausholt zeigt die Geschehnisse von aus Paulos Sicht. In waren die anderen Überlebenden zu sehen, als die Toilettenspülung betätigt wird und Paulo aus dem Badezimmer kommt. Entfernte Rückblende * Eine Rückblende, die jedoch nicht in die Episode übernommen wurde, zeigt Nikki und Paulo während der Entladung. Nikki gerät in Panik und denkt über ihr Verhalten den anderen Überlebenden gegenüber nach. Sie will die Suche nach den Diamanten beenden, da sie glaubt, dass sie sie zu einem schlechten Menschen machen. Zitate Hurley: Alter … Nikki ist tot. Sawyer: Wer zum Teufel ist Nikki? Hurley: Paulo lügt! Das ist es, was sie gesagt hat. „Paulo lügt“, nicht „Partylied“, „Paulo lügt!“ Sawyer: Wer bitte ist Paulo? Hurley: Seit wann kannst du Spuren lesen? Sawyer: Na ja, ich weiß, was ein Fußabdruck ist. Sawyer: Okay, ich sag dir, wie ich das sehe. Wenn wir wissen wollen, was passiert ist, dann müssen wir herausfinden, wer sie waren, diese beiden Spasten. Jin: Spasten? Sawyer: Nina und Pablo. Hurley: Alter, wo bleibt der Respekt? Du weißt, wie sie heißen. Das sind Nikki und Paulo. Shannon: Wenn du aufhören würdest, mit wildfremden Typen zu flirten, könnten wir vielleicht endlich an Bord. Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode